


Too Late to Stop Now

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine Harry teaching you to dance





	Too Late to Stop Now

“One, two, three. One, two, three,” Harry whispered in your ear as he held you in a proper waltz. You had two weeks until the next mission which was a rather upscale banquet. And while you could definitely look the part, formal and elegant, you certainly did not have the moves to keep up with such a posh group of socialites and elites on the dance floor.

You looked over Harry’s shoulder to practice scanning the room, but your lack of attention on the dance had you step on Harry’s toes. You immediately winced at your clumsiness.

“I’m so sorry,” you hissed out as you returned your focus to your feet. But Harry’s hand on your waist was certainly not helping you keep your focus. Your chests were a mere inch apart. Your breaths were mingling in the air between you. Your hand pressed gently against the skin of his neck. Every ounce of your senses were consumed by Harry.

“Don’t be, darling. I can dance for the both of us,” he said. Without missing a beat, Harry loosened his hold on your waist and lifted your hand above your head.

With a laugh, you did as he was clearly commanding and twirled, slow and steady as to not step on your own feet, coming to rest in front of him once more. He was smiling gently at you when his repositioned his hand on your waist.

“See? Let’s just have fun. Once you’re loose, we can focus on counts,” he said before letting go of you entirely.

He moved to the record player on the other side of the study. He removed the classic instrumental that had been playing softly and searched silently through the records. You waited patiently, wrapping your arms around yourself self-consciously. This whole situation was just slightly embarrassing you.

Soon though Harry pulled out a record with a satisfied smile, placed the record on the player and moved the hand until the faint scratches made way for soft drums and guitar.

“We were born before the wind.”

Harry returned to you, grabbing you and pulling you into his chest. He swayed with you as the first few lines continued to play.

Harry hummed softly into your ear and slowly you felt the pressure fade away. You leaned your head against Harry’s shoulder, allowing your body to feel the rhythm as best as it could. Harry’s fingers stroked your lower back gently, as though he knew the tension was there.

“I don’t have to fear it.”

Harry pulled back slightly to return to your proper stance, but the feet never forced you into any step. He simply swayed and turned, his eyes intent upon your cheeks. You were smiling now, much better than when he started.

“And together we’ll float into the mystic.”

As the saxophone swelled, Harry twirled you once again. You laughed as you felt your feet move over themselves with much more ease than before. When you returned to Harry’s embrace, he dipped you quickly, eliciting a squeal from you. He held you still, his eyes penetrating you. Within a moment, the tension switched from light to heated. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Harry leaned forward almost imperceptibly, but you noticed and leaned up in turn.

But like lightning, Harry pulled you up and the moment was broken.

“Too late to stop now.”

The music came to an end and Harry fully separated from you.

“Well, see, it’s much easier if you just let loose.” His eyes flashed upward to meet your face but only for a second. His cheeks were flush and his voice small. “We’ll try again tomorrow.” Harry exited the room with swift steps.

You heard the tell-tale repetitive scratches that informed you the record has reached its end. But you couldn’t move to shut it off. You just stared at the door, at the place where Harry’s back had disappeared so suddenly. Something just broke. And only tomorrow would tell which way the tide would turn.

But one thing you did know; it was definitely too late to stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176390176801/too-late-to-stop-now-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
